


Waterlogged

by Keyboard_Weaving_Stories



Series: Of Mobs and Men [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories/pseuds/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony woke with a start, a scream caught in his throat as he rolled onto his side, hands fisted in the sheets as he desperately gasped for air. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, chest heaving with the effort of sucking in oxygen. "I was there," he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

_The cool rim of the metal tub pressed against Tony’s chest as he was forced against it, a tight grip in his hair forcing his head forward as Obadiah’s low and dark chuckle echoed off of the walls of the room. The dark scent of blood hit Tony’s nose and he was suddenly thrashing, struggling as his head was plunged down into the awaiting water. He was held there, forced down impossibly further as the water flooded his mouth and nose, washing down his throat._

_He’s palms dug into the rim of the tub as his throat tightened against the offending liquid. His chest flared with pain, the water pushing at his lungs limits. He felt like a balloon, being filled to the point were he burst into pieces and existed no more. Obadiah’s low chuckle echoed in his ears as the water continued to assault him, his body taking it in while darkness began to overtake his vision._

Tony woke with a start, a scream caught in his throat as he rolled onto his side, hands fisted in the sheets as he desperately gasped for air. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, chest heaving with the effort of sucking in oxygen. His legs were tangled in the sheets from where he had been thrashing in his sheet.

He glanced over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. Right, Steve and a few of the others had gone out to take care of a feared manager of the local club. With much effort, Tony managed to untangle himself and stand, moving to the bathroom and gripping the edge of the marble counter with shaky hands.

"I was there," he whispered, voice distraught and raspy as he glanced to himself in the mirror.

His eyes were bloodshot, contrasting the dark circles forming under the them. He was pale, hair mussed and lips bitten. This was the third night he had been woken by the same nightmare. He wiped at his forehead and turned on the faucet, moving to splash the cool water in his face and hopefully help wake himself up a bit more.

The action did not have the desired effect as the sound of rushing water filled the silence and Tony was brought back to the horrid sound of the water splashing in that cool metal tub. Splashing as he was plunged in, splashing as he was tugged out. Tony’s breath caught in his throat and Tony was suddenly coughing, hands tightening on the rim of the counter.

He was there again. He was in Obadiah’s hands and the water was filling him. So lost in his thoughts, Tony jolted as the sound of the water came to an abrupt stop as the faucet was jerk off. Hands slowly moved along Tony’s arms from behind and Steve’s voice was suddenly at his ear, murmuring words of encouragement and reassurance. “Tony,” he whispered sadly.

Tony turned, pressing into the blonde’s chest and closing his eyes. “I was there,” he whispered, voice broken and raspy as he sucked in a deep breath.

"You’re here," Steve reassured, arms moving loosely around Tony’s waist as he held the brunette but still gave him the space Tony needed to breath and relax. "You’re here and Im here and we’re safe," Steve murmured.

Tony nodded slowly, taking in the information and meeting Steve’s eyes. He remembered telling Steve about his nightmare the first night it happened, watching the way the darkened with anger before softening with sympathy. The icy gaze that kept Tony grounded. Reminded him he wasn’t alone.

"I’m right here, Tone," Steve whispered as Tony finally relaxed against him, breath slowing as the brunette nodded.

"I’m here," he whispered quietly, to which Steve nodded encouragingly. "I’m not there and I wasn’t. Obadiah’s dead and I’m not there."

It was becoming a routine now, Steve holding Tony and reassuring him until Tony repeated to himself that he was home and Obadiah couldn’t get him. “You’re home and I’m never going to let that happen to you again. I promise. We’ll protect you,” Steve murmured lowly against Tony’s ear.

Tony nodded, arms slowly snaking around Steve’s neck as the blonde pressed soft kisses along Tony’s cheeks, forehead, nose and chin. Everywhere but the the lips. Never the lips because Tony was finally breathing steadily and one peck, one second of cut off air could send the younger one into another panic.

"Im not there," Tony whispered, basking in Steve’s affection and allowed the mob boss to slowly pull him back to the bed.

He laid back down slowly, watching as Steve toed off his shoes and climbed into bed beside Tony. “You’re here with me,” Steve whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek before holding the brunette close.

Tony relaxed, eyes closing as he nodded slowly, listening to Steve’s soft murmurs. Steve kept Tony grounded. He was his rock and with him close, Tony could salvage a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

And if they had to repeat the process again tomorrow, Steve would do it in a heartbeat if it meant Tony felt safe a little bit longer. He would get through this and Steve would be there every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is as promised! I hope I worked the emotions good in this, I was worried about that. Hope you guys liked it and feel free to comment or kudo :)


End file.
